Karasuno Affairs
by MusicLover315
Summary: Series of OC one-shots paired up with all the different characters from Karasuno, as well as some others because why not?
1. Chapter 1: Hinata

**So... this is just a simple one-shot series with every character from Karasuno (and some others) and their designated OC's :D Now, usually I would write my whole story before posting anything, but as I am in between writing another story at the moment, I need something to kind of take my mind off of it sometimes. Something light-hearted that's easy to write.**

 **And so, the Haikyuu one-shot series began!**

 **So yeah, like I said, usually I write the whole thing before I post, but with this story I will be updated as I write it. And considering I'll be writing another, full story, in between writing this, the update schedule for this may be a bit awkward. You may get two or three chapters in a two day time period, or you may get a chapter every couple of weeks.**

 **We shall see.**

 **Quick mention to my cousin, who is also a fanfic writer within the wonderful world of Fanfiction. Her screen name is jessicuhxoo. She writes mostly Pokemon fanfic, with some Fairy Tail here and there. The reason I'm mentioning her is because she is the one that helped talk me through these ideas for these one-shots during one of our pool talk sessions.**

 **So yeah, thanks cuz!**

 **Now, on with the story! I hope you guys enjoy! This, so far, has been really funny to think about and write, so I hope you guys like it as much as I do!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Haikyuu!**

* * *

 _ **Hinata x Aiko (OC)...**_

"Oi! Hinata, come here for a second!"

Hinata looked over at Coach Ukai, who was standing off to the side of the court waving him over. He nodded his head.

"Hai!"

Without paying any attention to his surroundings, Hinata dashed towards the older man, only to be pegged off the side of the head with a stray volleyball.

"Idiot! Watch where you're going!"

Hinata's face flushed in embarrassment.

"O-oi, shut up Bakeyama!"

Kageyama sent a sharp glare his way. Hinata stuck his tongue out at the onyx-haired boy and continued making his way over to his coach.

"You okay there?" Ukai asked Hinata hesitantly. Hinata was definitely not a stranger to taking a few hits upside the head, and even more to the face, so he wasn't too worried. However, it was always good to just double check.

"Mhm," Hinata mumbled, rubbing the side of his head with a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry, what did you need coach?"

"Right," Ukai said. He held out a folder, "I need you to bring this to gym number 3. It's one of the outdoor ones."

Hinata grabbed the file and nosily started pulling it open to look at its contents, "Ooo, is this like, top secret information or something? So cool!"

Ukai swiftly slammed his clipboard down on the orange-haired boy's head.

"It's boring financial stuff. Just go and bring it to the coach out there, will ya?"

"Yes, sir!"

Hinata booked it out of the gym and ran along the perimeter of the school towards the fields and courts outside. He watched as the soccer team did their warm ups and even passed by the swim team as they made their way towards the pool.

As he made his way past the basketball courts, however, he slowly found himself coming to a screeching halt.

Peeking curiously at the players on the court, Hinata quickly realized that a) it was the girls' basketball team, and b) they looked like they were about to play a 3 on 1 match.

"Ohhh…" Hinata watched in wonder, crouching down behind the bushes as they continued on with their match.

While watching them play, Hinata started to realize that the team of 3 was scoring WAY more points than the girl that was by herself.

'Well, that's just not fair," he thought to himself. They were obviously creaming her, so why did they let her play all by herself if she wasn't amazingly good?

"Can I help you?"

Hinata nearly jumped ten feet in the air and whipped around so quickly he thought he had given himself whiplash.

"Wah!"

"Haha, you should have seen your face!"

Hinata felt his heart in his throat. While his pulse came down from the stress of being frightened so badly, he finally started to realize that there was, indeed, a girl standing in front of him.

She was about his height, maybe a half an inch shorter, and had dark red hair pulled back in a high pony tail. The smile on her face was blinding while she laughed at Hinata's misfortunes.

"Haha! That was great!"

Hinata felt the blush spread intensely across his cheeks. He coughed a bit awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

The girl exhaled, "Anyways, back to my question from before. Can I help you with something? You look kind of creepy over here in the bushes."

Hinata immediately straightened from his crouched position in the shrubbery surrounding the gated basketball court, "Ah, no! I was just- uh, watching is all."

The girl's eyes lit up, "Really! Well then, why are you standing out here silly? Come on, I'm late anyways."

Before Hinata had the chance to protest, she had grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him onto the court.

"Aiko! Where the hell have you been?!" a scary looking girl with glasses shouted from the benches. The girl, who Hinata now knew as Aiko, chuckled with a sheepish expression on her face.

"Oh, you know. Just here and there…"

"Don't give me tha- Hey, who's this?"

Aiko turned to Hinata with a wide smile, "Oh, I found him in the bushes! He wanted to watch!"

The girl with the glasses stared at Hinata with a straight face, "In the bushes?"

Hinata gulped, sliding slightly behind Aiko for protection despite the bit of a height difference between the two.

"Yeah!" Aiko confirmed with a big thumbs up.

The other girl sighed, "Whatever. Just hurry up. Kid, sit."

Hinata nodded vigorously, not even bothering to remember that he had his own practice to get back to. No, that girl was scary and there was no way he was going to double cross her any time soon.

He took the seat furthest away from her on the bench before looking over at what was happening on the court.

He saw Aiko flex her arms from the side lines before she raised her hand to be let onto the court. The girl playing against the other three quickly noticed this and called for a time out. She ran over to Aiko in relief before she switched out with her, leaving Aiko to take her spot on the court.

"Thank god she got here when she did," the girl mentioned as she made her way over to the bench. She grabbed one of the towels sitting beside Hinata and wiped the sweat she had accumulated from her forehead. "I thought I was going to die out there."

Hinata's brows furrowed in curiosity. If playing against three people was so hard, then why did Aiko look so happy to go out there?

Hinata continued to watch, all fear of the woman beside him completely gone as his eyes tailed Aiko with a new-found intensity.

She stepped in front of the three young women with nothing but a wide smile on her face.

"Ready?" she asked them.

They nodded, one wiping the sweat from her brow while the other two ignored the sweat and dropped down into their ready positions.

They all waited there in silence.

And as soon as the whistle blew, however, Aiko was gone.

Hinata tried to keep up with her, he really did. But he wasn't expecting her to move so quickly! All he could see was a blur as she came to a stop at the edge of the free throw lane and leapt with all the grace of a tiger, slamming the ball into the hoop.

She landed on the court with a satisfying ' _thud!'_ , crouched low like a wild animal stalking its prey. She slowly stood, turning to face the other three opposing players who could only stare at her in annoyance, already used to the way she plays.

Hinata on the other hand, could only stare at her in amazement. He had never seen somebody jump so high! Not even himself! And she was even shorter than him!

"W-w-whoaaa!"

Everybody turned towards him, most with confused expressions, not knowing who the hell he was or why he was there.

Aiko, on the other hand, lost the intense look she had gained during her speedy slam-dunk, only for it to be replaced with another one of her radiant smile.

"That was so cool Aiko-chan!" Hinata exclaimed, standing up from his seat on the bench. His arms flailed to prove his point.

Aiko blushed lightly at the name, "Heh, really? I guess… If you think that's cool, you should see me really play!"

"Whoooaaa, that wasn't even you serious? You're so cool!"

This only seemed to inflate the girl's ego, leaving a smile on her face that was brighter than the sun, "Thanks!"

The girl with the glasses shook her head, mumbling something about "there being another one".

"And then you went WHOOSH! And then BANG!" Hinata illustrated with his own movements, Aiko now standing in front of him watching him closely with her own sense of excitement. "And you jumped so high! Even higher than me!"

"Than you?" one of the other teammates asked.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I forgot to tell you. My name's Hinata, Shouyou and I'm actually on the volleyball team! I'm gonna be the ace some day! Just like the Little Giant!"

Aiko gasped, "I've seen the Little Giant on TV before! He's so cool! I'm gonna be the ace too someday!"

"Really?!" Hinata asked, his eyes wide with excitement and wonder. "Oooo, that's so cool!"

"Yeah, they all tell me I'm too short, but I'll show them!"

"Exactly! I may be short, but I can fly!"

"So can I!" Aiko added.

They both shouted simultaneously before high-fiving each other.

The rest of the basketball team had decided to simply ignore the two and return to practice, not wanting to get caught up in between the two sunshine twins as they ranted on about their future dreams and aspirations.

"Can I see you play volleyball some time?" Aiko asked Hinata hopefully.

He nodded, "Yeah! And maybe I can come see an actual game of yours too!"

"That would be awesome! I'm really happy I found you in the bushes Hinata. What were you doing in there anyways?"

Hinata chuckled in embarrassment, "Oh well actually…"

He suddenly froze.

Aiko looked at his now pale, blank face in confusion. "Hinata? You okay?"

"I-I forgot about practice."

Aiko tilted her head in confusion, "You had practice?"

"I've got to go Aiko-chan! See you later!"

He quickly sprinted away from her, out of the gated court and down towards the indoor gyms on the other side of the school.

"Huh," Aiko mumbled quietly to herself. "That was weird…


	2. Chapter 2: Tsukishima

**Yay! Chapter 2!**

 **I honestly got bored today and was going to do Kageyama's chapter, but instead ended up doing Tsukishima's instead. Haha, whoops.**

 **Anywho, thank you to my cousin once again for giving me the character idea for Namine. She got her from Kingdom Hearts and I thought she'd make a good character so I used her physical appearance and a bit of her personality as well. So yeah, thanks cuz!**

 **Now, just to get this out there, I may make sequels for these one-shots and make them two-shots instead. If you'd like that, just let me know in a review or something and I can make it happen!**

 **But yeah, that's about it for this author's note! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, because I definitely enjoyed writing it gehehe...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Haikyuu!**

* * *

It was a Friday evening and the Karasuno volleyball team was hard at work, getting ready for an upcoming practice match they had scheduled against Nekoma the following week. Everybody, even the unenthusiastic Tsukishima, were working hard in any field they thought they may need a little extra work on.

After all, they were planning to win. And if they wanted to win, there was no room for slacking off.

It was around the time the sun started to set that another presence made themselves known in the gym. The figure made their way over to the coach, unnoticed by the entire team, and spoke to him for a few seconds before making their way to the farthest corner of the gym. The person then simply put their stuff down on the ground and sat down next to it with a book.

They remained quiet throughout the rest of practice. So quiet, in fact, that nobody even noticed they were there.

That is, however, until practice ended and clean-up began.

Whispers slowly started to fill the gym as, one by one, each player began noticing the strange girl sitting in the corner reading.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know. I wonder if Coach knows she's here."

"I'd assume he does, right?"

This caught the rest of the team's attention.

"Ohh!" Hinata exclaimed, staring blatantly at the girl. "Is that a girl!"

Kageyama's hand suddenly came down and slapped the orange-haired boy upside the head. "Of course it's a girl, idiot."

"A girl?" Nishinoya joined in, scoping out the area for the poor female that everybody had become so enticed with.

"Yeah! And she's really pretty too! I wonder why she's here though…" Hinata trailed off curiously.

As soon as Nishinoya's eyes landed on the blonde haired, blue eyed girl reading in the corner of the gym, his eyes widened into hearts and his insides melted.

"I-I think I'm in love."

"What?!" Tanaka shouted, appalled at the young man's claim. "How could you say such things?! We are one hundred percent committed to Kiyoko-sama! Forever and always!"

Nishinoya was silent as he grabbed Tanaka and pointed him in the direction of the young woman.

He went silent.

Hinata stared at the back of Tanaka's head in confusion, "Oi, Tanaka-senpai?"

"I'm in love."

"What the- not you too!" Kageyama scowled at the bald-headed wing spiker.

"What are you guys doing over here?" Yamaguchi asked, confused as to why the group of boys were huddled around a single corner of the gym.

"There is a lovely goddess gracing us with her presence."

"What…?" Yamaguchi asked, more confused than previously so. Noticing their gazes were both intently focused on something specific, he decided to follow them and see what exactly they were rambling on about.

Yamaguchi was never one to smirk, but this was just one of those instances where he simply couldn't help himself.

"Oh, I didn't know Namine-san was going to come today."

Tanaka and Nishinoya's heads both snapped in the shy boy's direction. He somewhat trembled under their intense gazes.

"Namine," Nishinoya started.

"san?" Tanaka finished.

"U-uh, yeah. She's in me and Tsuki's class…" he trailed off nervously. He originally thought that his team-mates actions towards the blonde girl were amusing, but seeing how serious they were about this was beginning to worry him.

Let's just hope Tsuki doesn't catch them…

"A lovely kohai," Nishinoya mumbled under his breath. Suddenly, both boys' faces simultaneously became scarlet red. They turned to each other, moving in perfect synchronization.

It was quiet for the next couple of seconds.

Kageyama and Hinata quickly lost interest as this silence went on, eventually leaving to practice their god-like quick.

Suddenly, the two blushing boys leapt high in the air in a fit of incoherent shouts.

Yamaguchi cringed and watched as the two sprinted their way over to the unsuspecting blonde.

"Namine-sama! Namine-sama! Namine-sa-"

Two hands suddenly appeared out of nowhere, slapping the two upside the head so hard that they ended up sprawled in a painful heap on the hardwood floor.

"Fucking idiots."

"Tsukishima! Nice hit!" Hinata shouted from across the gym.

The three third years sighed, having witnessed everything that just happened, and went back to their cleaning duties. They were sadly used to this behavior from their underclassmen and had learned not to bother worrying over it anymore as it only caused unnecessary stress.

"Tsukishima! That was so uncalled for," Nishinoya complained, rubbing the spot on the back of his head that took the brute of the force.

"So is your idiotic behavior. What's your point?"

Yamaguchi hesitantly made his way over to Namine, finally catching the girl's attention. He really found it amazing that she was able to zone everything out so easily. That's an impressive quality to have, especially around a group like this.

"Oh, hi Yamaguchi," she greeted him, marking her page before closing the book she was reading,

"Hi Namine."

She was about to ask him if they had finished practice when she noticed the whole scene going on behind him.

"Uh, Yamaguchi?"

"Yes?"

"Why does Tsuki look like he's out for blood?"

Yamaguchi turned around only to see a lethal look in his best-friend's eyes. And unfortunate for them, that look was completely directed at the two second-years writhing on the ground below him.

"Well…"

Namine smirked, "Oh, I see."

She shoved her book in her bag and swiftly stood up.

"What's going on over here?"

Both second years looked up at her with wide eyes. Their faces went so red they practically started steaming.

"So. Cute!" they exclaimed in unison, lunging for the poor girl.

Once again, Tsukishima slapped the two off the back of the head, giving them a matching set of lumps.

"Um, Tsuki? Maybe you're hitting them a little too hard," Yamaguchi mentioned, pointing at the dazed looking wing spiker and libero.

"Really? Because I don't think I'm hitting them hard enough."

Namine couldn't hold it back any longer. She slowly started giggling at the tall blonde beside her, which turned into a full-out laughing fit.

Tsukishima's narrowed glare shifted to the girl standing next to him, only to soften a bit at the smile that lit up her face.

"Tsk," was all that came out of his mouth before he walked off to grab his stuff.

"Oh Tsuki. What am I going to do with you?" Namine asked herself, thoroughly amused at the current situation.

Yamaguchi himself smiled and trailed off after Tsukishima to grab his stuff as well.

Namine rolled her eyes, grabbing her bag to follow the two boys.

"So," Namine started with a teasing glint in her eyes. "Was little Tsuki jealous?"

Tsukishima sighed in annoyance, ignoring the smirking girl standing over him while he squatted down on the gym floor to collect his things.

"Jealous?" Hinata suddenly appeared beside them. Yamaguchi jumped, startled at the energetic boy's sudden appearance, while both Namine and Tsukishima didn't react at all.

"I would have never taken Tsukishima as the possessive type, but hey, you learn something new every day!" Namine joked around, rubbing a hand over the boy in question's shoulder.

"Possessive type?" Nishinoya asked. "Wait, doesn't that mean…"

Everyone's eyes widened at the realization.

"You're his girlfriend?!" they all pointed at Namine in shock.

She smiled, "That's me."

"Who has a girlfriend?" Kageyama asked, appearing beside Hinata.

"Tsukishima!" Hinata responded. Kageyama's eyes widened before he turned to Namine, a dead-serious expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry."

"Oi!" Tsukishima glared at the dark-haired boy, sending Hinata jumping behind him in fear.

"Stop being so noisy!" Ukai shouted from the other side of the gym, silencing the group. They all, with the exception of Tsukishima, turned and bowed apologetically, before returning to their previous discussion.

"How long have you two been dating?" Hinata asked in wonder.

"8 months to the day!" Namine stated proudly.

"8 months?!" Hinata and Kageyama gasped.

Nishinoya and Tanaka had moved to one of the dark corners of the gym to cry into each other's shoulders over the loss of their precious Namine-sama to the evil demon-lord Tsukishima.

"Oi, Sugawara! Did you know that Tsukishima has a girlfriend?!" Hinata shouted at the third year who was currently mopping the floors

His head raised, "Huh, really?"

"Tsukishima has a girlfriend?" Asahi asked, admittedly a bit shocked at the news.

"Yeah! And they've been together for 8 months and she doesn't look miserable yet!"

Namine noticed a faint red hue working its way onto her boyfriend's face and decided that he had been through enough for one day.

"Alright!" she said loudly, catching everybody's attention. "We have to go now. I've got a date planned with my boyfriend and there's no way I'm missing out. Nice to meet you all!"

She quickly reached for Tsukishima's hand and then proceeded to drag him out of the gym before anybody had the chance to protest.

The two walked in silence until they reached the front gates of the school. Tsukishima had noticed that Namine held on tightly to his hand the whole way there, but didn't say anything about it otherwise.

"Hey Tsuki? Mind if I come over for dinner?"

"Whatever."

"Thanks, my parents are gone again."

Tsukishima glanced down at Namine out of the corner of his eye and felt a frown tug at his lips at the forlorn look she had on her face at the mention of her parents.

He sighed.

"Want to stay the night? My mom has been bugging me to invite you over for a while now. She liked doing all that girly crap with you."

He felt relief tug at him when a smile lit up her face.

"Sure!" she agreed, intertwining their fingers and giving his hand a grateful squeeze. "That sounds wonderful."

They fell into another comfortable silence as they continued walking down the street, passing up Ukai's family shop along the way.

"Tsuki?" Namine asked, breaking the silence.

Namine suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, causing Tsukishima to stop as well as they were still connected via their hands.

"What?" he asked, looking down at her.

Before he had the chance to even register what she was doing, she had stood up on her tippy toes, brought her other hand up to grab his neck, and pulled him down into a loaded kiss.

Tsukishima was a bit shocked at first, but quickly relaxed, enjoying the feeling of his girlfriend so close to him.

After a few seconds, Namine pulled away from Tsukishima, a bit flustered from the breathtaking kiss the two had just shared. That was one of the reasons Namine loved Tsukishima so much. Every kiss with him left her feeling a bit breathless. Being with him was the best thing that had ever happened to her and while he may not be the most affectionate person, she knew he cared for her a great deal and he knew she felt the exact same way.

After pulling away, she rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes with a content sigh.

"Thank you," she whispered, not wanting the moment to end.

He let out a noise of acknowledgement.

"Whatever."


	3. Chapter 3: Daichi

**Okay guys... Listen up.**

 **Daichi is my bae, okay? I want him for myself, so you can see why it would be hard for me to write a fanfic shipping him with somebody that's not me. Yes, it may be selfish, but I do not care. I will risk being selfish for Daichi.**

 **It is worth it.**

 **Now that I got that out of the way, I would like to say thank you for sticking with this so far! I hope you are enjoying it, and if you are, you can always let me know in a review :3**

 **Also, if you have any ideas for oneshots that you would like for any of the guys, even some off of different teams, I would be willing to try and write them for you! As I've said in the past, I am posting this as I write it so feel free to send in ideas via review or PM.**

 **Now, here is chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Haikyuu!**

* * *

 ** _Daichi x Rikku (OC)..._**

"So, are you really not going to tell me where we're going?"

Daichi chuckled in amusement.

"Sorry Ri, but I'm sticking with my decision this time. And there's not a single thing you can do to change my mind."

Rikku, who had previously been attempting a puppy dog look in hopes that her boyfriend would crack under the pressure, huffed in defeat. She crossed her arms, pouting at the lack of control she held over the young man beside her at the moment.

The puppy dog eyes always worked.

She exhaled sharply.

Almost always at least.

Daichi looked down at the black-haired beauty standing next to him and felt some-what displeased to see her purposely pointing her attention away from him.

He sighed.

"Come on Ri," he said, stepping in front of her to try and catch her gaze. "I'm not trying to be mean, I swear. I just want it to be a surprise."

The desperation in his voice must have been quite evident, because it didn't take Rikku more than a half a minute to glance at him out of the corner of her eye.

Daichi physically perked at the attention, causing Rikku to break out into a smile and soon after, a fit of giggles.

"Fine," she agreed wholeheartedly.

Daichi smiled in relief.

"Thank goodness."

Rikku felt a sudden flutter in her chest at the tone in his voice. One of the things she loved most about her spectacular boyfriend was his way of putting her needs before his. Her happiness, her comfort, her pleasure: they all meant a great deal to him. Any time she was in a bad mood or he had done something to upset her, it's clear that it tears him up inside.

He really, truly loved her and anybody with eyes could see it.

It was a bit odd at the beginning of the relationship to see how different Daichi truly was around her solely because nobody, not even Daichi's teammates, were used to that nervously awkward affectionate side of him. They were used to seeing a strong, level-headed individual who never failed to lead his team to victory and be there for his friends when they needed him the most. That is why everybody was so shocked on the day that he nervously stuttered out his confession to Rikku right outside of the gym. Never before had his friends seen Daichi so flustered and panicked.

Fortunately for him, Rikku already had a bit of a clue as to what exactly he was going through and pitied him enough to cut off his stuttering ramble-fest with a kiss.

To say the boy was shocked would be an understatement.

And even after that first kiss—the kiss that felt like no other feeling Daichi or Rikku had ever felt before—Daichi never would have thought that their relationship would last as long as it has. He hoped, of course, but there was always that nagging feeling that fed into the doubts residing in the back of his mind.

Yet, here they were, celebrating their two-year anniversary, still going strong.

And Daichi couldn't be happier.

While they walked down the street to the restaurant they had reservations for, Daichi reached over and grabbed onto Rikku's hand, intertwining their fingers and pulling her closer to his side. She looked up to him at the sudden gesture, but smiled contently none-the-less, removing her hand from his in favor of wrapping her arm around his waist and snuggling into his side instead.

Daichi had absolutely no qualms about this. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed it firmly.

"So…" Rikku trailed off. Daichi looked down at her with a curious expression on his face.

"Yes?"

"Are you- uh…"

"What is it Rikku?" he asked gently. Seeing the soft look in his eyes as he stared down at her, Rikku inhaled deeply.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?"

She could practically feel him mentally face-palming.

"No Rikku."

She sighed, "Worth a shot."

"We're almost there anyway-"

As they rounded the corner, their eyes both widened at the sight in front of them.

"No," Daichi mumbled under his breath in shock.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Rikku asked out loud, speaking the question that was on both her and her significant other's minds.

A man who just so happened to be walking by seemed to have heard her question her thoughts.

"Oh, we god a call about a robbery about an hour ago. It was bad, there were even some hostages. Everything's taken care of now and luckily, nobody got hurt. The place is going to need to close for a couple of days though to repair the damage done. It's such a shame…"

Daichi could feel the frustration and anxiousness build inside him as the man continued to speak. He was definitely not expecting something like this to happen.

"Wow, that sucks," Rikku commented. She turned to Daichi as he was being awfully quiet, only to notice his wide eyed, blank expression.

Confused, Rikku waved a hand in his face.

"Mura? You there?"

Nothing. He just continued staring off into space.

Frowning at his current lack of awareness, Rikku buried herself further into his side, wrapping both arms around his mid-section instead of just one. She squeezed him tightly around his waist.

"Helloo? Daichi?"

Finally snapping out of his daze, Daichi shook his head.

"Um, yeah. Funny thing…"

He looked down into Rikku's stunning, dark green eyes with a sheepish expression.

"What is it Mura?" she asked, confused as to what was wrong with him.

"Um, that was kind of the thing I had planned," he said, pointing to the restaurant that was completely swarmed by police cars.

She gasped softly, "Really?"

He nodded before letting out a sigh. He pulled Rikku in front of him and wrapped her in a tight embrace, burying his face in her hair to help calm him down a bit.

It sounded stupid, and a bit selfish if you asked him, but he simply couldn't deny the frustration and anger he felt in that moment. He'd been planning this night for a good three weeks and was really looking forward to it.

And now that wasn't going to happen.

"Hey," Rikku whispered softly, resting her face against his chest, "it's alright. Don't worry about it. We'll figure something else out. Honestly, as long as I get to spend some time with you, I'm A-Okay."

Daichi took a few minutes to enjoy their embrace before he released his frustrations in a single escaped breath.

Rikku pulled back from him as soon as she felt his body relax. She smiled up at him with a sincere smile. Both refused to let go of one another.

"What would you like to do then?" he asked her with the most gentle and loving look in his eyes.

She felt a blush beginning to form at the intensity behind his gaze. In an attempt at hiding her flushed cheeks, she buried her face back into his chest.

"I don't kno- Wait!" she exclaimed, jumping back in a fit of excitement.

"What?"

She smirked, "I have an idea."

"What is it?" he asked, now curious as to why his girlfriend held such a sinister smirk on her face.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. You don't get to do that."

"Do what?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Ask about what I have planned. I'm in control now, buddie. Follow me!"

Rikku turned on her heals and began walking back towards her house. Daichi, in his state of confusion, blindly followed behind her.

"Is this your way of making up for what I did earlier?" he asked, an amused smile playing at his lips.

"Why of course darling."

Daichi laughed.

* * *

"You're unbelievable."

"What? I'm sorry, but do you have a problem with my date-night idea?"

Daichi looked around the room. Rikku had stuck with her plan of telling him absolutely nothing on the trip over, not even when he tried worming it out of her with a few kisses outside of Ukai's shop when she stopped them there to pick up a few things.

Things being snacks and various junk foods.

Daichi had to admit, his girlfriend was a tough nut to crack.

But he supposed it was worth it in the end.

"Absolutely not," he said.

Daichi took a seat on the bed centered in Rikku's room, eyeing the various snacks and beverages she picked up at the convenience store. They were placed on her desk off to the side while her TV was set up in front of the bed, the movie channel ready to play the most recent MARVEL movie that had come out a few months prior.

"You really are something," he commented.

"Why, thank you!"

She ran over and grabbed a bag of chips and a couple of bottled sodas, playing the movie on the way back. She then leapt onto the bed and got comfortable under the thick duvet she pulled out from the closet. She patted the spot next to her.

"Come on, I want to start the movie already."

Daichi rolled his eyes, but complied none-the-less. He crawled next to her, remaining sitting against the head-board of the bed. He made sure to get comfortable where he sat before he grabbed Rikku by the waist and pulled her onto his lap to sit between his legs.

She squealed lightly at the sudden movement before she laughed it off and got comfortable as well.

She quickly hit the play button on the remote and opened the bag of chips, holding them up to offer Daichi some.

"Mm, we should do this more often," she mumbled in between mouthfuls of chips while the movie began.

Daichi smiled down at the girl in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her mid-section and pulled her close to him, leaning his head down to rest his chin on her shoulder with a content sigh.

"Definitely."


	4. Chapter 4: Nishinoya

**Sorry for not updating guys!  
**

 **I am aware that it had been a while, but fortunately, I have a long chapter for you guys! I hope this makes up for the small leave of absence on my behalf... To be completely honest though, this chapter was a pain to write. The flashbacks killed me and I don't know why. I went through a stage of writers block before finally finishing this a couple of days ago and then I had to edit so...**

 **Yeah.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Haikyuu!**

* * *

 _ **Nishinoya x Asami (OC)...**_

"Uh, Nishinoya-senpai? Are you okay?"

The other Karasuno players that were in the locker room getting changed into their uniforms, with the exception of Tsukishima, turned at the sound of Hinata's voice.

"What's wrong with Nishinoya?" Kageyama asked, his head tilted in curiosity.

Being as he was in the same year and shared classes with the currently mute libero, Tanaka was the first to intervene, "I don't know. He's been like that all day though. It's really freaky."

"Is something wrong, Nishinoya-kun?" Sugawara asked the boy who was sitting in the corner of the room, staring at the wall intently.

No answer.

"Oi, Nishinoya?" Tanaka tried.

Again, nothing.

"Maybe something happened?" Asahi suggested, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Like what? You think it was something serious?" Hinata gasped.

"Hell no! If it was, he would have told me! Us second years gotta stick together!" Tanaka declared.

"Tanaka, get off of that chair. You're going to fall and hurt yourself," Sugawara scolded the bald boy. Said boy scoffed at his grey-haired teammate, but complied with his orders none-the-less.

"Maybe he broke a bone and can't play volleyball anymore!" Hinata exclaimed.

"I doubt that…"

"Or maybe Kiyoko-sama finally realized that I'm clearly better for her and rejected him."

"I really doubt that," Sugawara stated with a straight face.

"Maybe you're all just a bunch of over-dramatic idiots," Tsukishima mumbled under his breath from across the room.

"Oi, what'd you say about me Bean-pole?!"

Before Hinata could pounce on the smirking blond, the previously mute boy in the corner of the room finally snapped out of his funk and responded.

"None of you are right…"

Sugawara sighed, rolling his eyes at the dramatic tone Nishinoya's voice took while Asahi raised a brow in confusion.

"What is it then?" Tanaka asked.

"I've…"

Everybody watched in silence as Nishinoya turned his head slowly, revealing his worn down eyes and hollowed out face.

"I've been rejected."

"I should have known," Sugawara muttered before exiting the room and heading to the gym to help Daichi and Coach Ukai set up for practice.

Tanaka and Hinata, on the other hand, gasped in shock while Asahi and Kageyama simply listened with interest. Tsukishima put his headphones on to block out the stupidity coming from the opposite end of the room, making Yamaguchi chuckle.

"By who?! You said it wasn't Kiyoko! Are you going behind our dear Kiyoko-hime's back and flirting around with other girls?" Tanaka interrogated the shorter boy with a menacing glare.

"No- well," Nishinoya got up off the floor and brushed off his pants with a few quick swipes, "it's not like I wanted this to happen Tanaka! You have to believe me! I just… there's this girl and she's super cute and I like her a lot and… yeah."

The three boys surrounding him all nodded along as he spoke.

"And you asked her out?" Kageyama asked.

"No."

They all wore the same look of confusion.

"Wait, what?" Hinata asked.

Asahi finally decided to join the conversation, "I thought you said she rejected you."

"Yeah," Hinata agreed. "Don't you kind of have to give her something to reject for her to actually reject you?"

"I wasn't even able to get that far," Nishinoya pouted.

"This is really confusing. You're making no sense," Kageyama stated bluntly.

"Okay, so it went like this. I've been crushing over this girl in one of the more advanced classes for a couple of weeks now. Her name is Asami-san and she's so incredibly cute. But anyways, I ran into her in the hallway and she was just so nice and her smile was so beautiful…"

The four players listened as he droned on about this Asami-san. He was going on about her vivid hazel eyes and ombre brown-to-blonde hair when Asahi finally decided to cut in on his friend's rant. After all, he knew that once something caught Nishinoya's interest, he could go on about it for hours.

"Nishinoya, why don't you continue with the story?"

The smaller boy gave him an odd look before remembering where he was going with this, "Oh, right. Well anyways, I know I like Asami-san and all, so I decided to try and confess to her."

"Whoa!" Hinata shouted. "That's so brave of you Noya-senpai!"

Nishinoya stood a bit taller at the compliment, "It is, isn't it?"

"But didn't you say you got rejected?"

Nishinoya immediately deflated.

"Kageyama! Why do you have to be so mean?" Hinata pushed his finger into the setter's chest.

"Why the hell are you getting mad at me?! I'm not the one who rejected him!"

"Yeah, but you don't have to rub it in!"

"No," Nishinoya cut in. "He's right. She rejected me. It wasn't his fault."

"So what happened?" Asahi asked, getting fidgety once he realized that if they didn't get to practice soon, then Daichi would probably kill them all.

"Well, I figured out I wanted to confess to her last week. But that's the thing. I've been trying for the last three days. Literally every day, but all she does is keep blowing me off!"

"Really?" Asahi asked.

"That's rough," Kageyama stated.

"I know! Like on Monday…"

 _ ***Flashback to Monday***_

' _This is it,' Nishinoya thought to himself excitedly. He peeked around the corner once again, his smile only growing wider once he laid his eyes upon the beautiful girl standing, zoned out, in front of one of the open windows in the hallway._

 _Taking a moment to collect himself, Nishinoya checked to make sure he looked presentable. He nodded in confirmation at his appearance before finally stepping out from his hiding spot by the staircase._

' _Ahh, she's so pretty… And I just love how she spaces out like that. It's so cute!' he thought to himself as he made his way over to the unaware teenage girl._

 _As soon as he was about to approach her, however, the girl turned to look directly at him._

 _He froze._

 _Suddenly nervous and unsure of what to do, Nishinoya tensed. Deciding to just stutter out what he needed to say, no matter how stupid it may have made him look, he took another step towards her._

" _Um, Asami-san, right? I-I just wanted to… um-"_

' _Oh no,' he thought to himself in a panicked frenzy. 'I sound like a complete moron. Okay Yuu, just take a deep breath and start over.'_

 _The girl stared at him with a raised brow and a hint of nervousness behind her wide hazel eyes as he inhaled deeply._

 _Finally thinking that he was able to continue talking without any embarrassing voice cracks or stuttered words, Nishinoya opened his mouth to continue._

" _Asami-san, I really-"_

 _Asami suddenly pushed one of her soft, ombre curls that framed her face so perfectly behind her ear and turned to look at a random girl standing behind her with a few of her friends talking._

" _Oh," Asami said, cutting Nishinoya off mid-sentence. She ducked her head so that her bangs hid her eyes from the libero's view and bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry."_

 _And then she left._

 _Nishinoya stood in the same spot she left him in for at least a minute after, completely dumb-founded at what had just happened._

" _D-did she just blow me off?" he mumbled under his breath in confusion._

 _He turned around to see where Asami may have gone, but it seemed like she just vanished._

' _What the hell?'_

"Wow, seems like you're not as popular as you thought," Kageyama muttered sarcastically.

"Who said I was popular?!"

"Wait, she really just walked off like that?" Asahi asked.

"Yeah," Nishinoya grumbled miserably.

"But why did she apologize?" Hinata asked, a curious tilt to his head.

Nishinoya thought about the younger boy's question. He realized that he hadn't really taken that small fact into consideration. At the time, he was just too consumed with the fact that his crush blew him off and didn't really think too much about the details behind it.

"That's a good question…" he trailed off in thought.

"But wait," Kageyama said, "didn't you say she blew you off all week? That was only one time."

"Well, that was only Monday. You see, I really like Asami-san. Like, a lot! So of course, I tried again on Tuesday…"

 _ ***Flashback to Tuesday***_

 _Nishinoya was walking the halls before practice in hopes of finding Asami._

 _He wasn't exactly sure what happened yesterday. How was she able to brush him off so easily? And why? Did he have something on his face?_

 _Whatever, that doesn't matter. What mattered now was finding her and trying again because Nishinoya was definitely not a quitter. If she didn't feel the same way about him and wanted him to leave her alone, then the least she could do was tell him that to his face._

 _As Nishinoya passed the library, something caught his attention, making him stop and turn in his tracks. Creeping along the wall outside the room, he peaked his head in the window of the door and smiled once he saw Asami's small form sitting at one of the tables._

' _Finally!' he thought. 'Now's my chance.'_

 _He pulled the door open and quietly shut it behind him. After taking a moment to collect himself, he made his way over to Asami._

" _Nishinoya! What are you doing in the library of all places?"_

 _Nishinoya flinched at the high pitched voice of his homeroom teacher. Turning slowly on his feet, he saw the middle-aged woman waving him over with a surprised smile on her face._

 _Looking between the woman and his crush in distress, Nishinoya let out a pathetic whimper before turning his attention to his teacher._

" _Hey Yoshitoru-sensei…" he mumbled out in despair._

" _I am so proud of you, coming to the library to focus on your studies. I'm glad you're finally taking your school work more seriously."_

 _Nishinoya chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah. Really studying hard…"_

" _Well, I'll let you get back to it then. I'm expecting a good grade on your next test!"_

 _Nishinoya wanted to cry. He just wanted to confess to the love of his life and live happily ever after. Why was that proving to be so incredibly difficult?_

" _Will do Yoshitoru-sensei."_

 _After waiting for the woman to leave, Nishinoya whipped around only to find that Asami was now packing up her bag and getting ready to leave._

' _No!' he thought to himself in desperation. He ran over to her, stopping directly in front of her as she stood to leave._

" _Wait!" he shouted, getting dirty looks from the people in the room who were actually trying to study and do work._

 _Asami's eyes widened as she stared at the boy in front of her, "Um… y-yes?"_

 _Nishinoya felt his heart begin to race. This was it. This was the moment where he would confess his undying love for the girl in front of him and hopefully, she will accept his feelings. Then she would be his girlfriend and make him the happiest guy in the world._

 _He started to feel a bit giddy at the thoughts racing through his head. Finally, he straightened out and stood at his full height._

" _Asami-san, I've been wanting to ask you this for a while now. So please consider this before answering. Would you-"_

" _I'm sorry, I can't!"_

…

" _Huh?"_

 _The girl started fidgeting with her hands nervously. Her head was down, so Nishinoya couldn't see her face, but he could practically feel the frown she was giving him._

" _I'm sorry, but my test scores haven't been very good lately. I'm sorry."_

 _Asami bowed deeply, keeping her gaze pointed at the ground the entire time before she speedily made off for the door._

 _Nishinoya stood in the same spot for the next minute, thinking over what he had done wrong to receive this type of bad karma._

" _Wait," he asked himself quietly. "Did she say test scores?"_

"Test scores…" Asahi trailed off thoughtfully. "Uh, Nishinoya? Are you sure this isn't just a misund-"

"That's awful Nishinoya-senpai!"

"What happened Wednesday?" Kageyama asked curiously.

"She didn't even give me the time of day on Wednesday," Nishinoya sighed. "I tried getting her attention in the hallway, but she just looked down and walked right past me. I don't know, maybe I should just give up on her…"

"What?! But you can't!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Guys, I seriously think this is just a miscommuni-"

"You can't just give up. If anything, you should be more direct now!" Tanaka stated.

As Yamaguchi listened in from the sidelines, he felt himself feeling increasingly sorrier for the poor girl. That was horrible advice, but knowing Nishinoya, he might just take it.

"Hmm…" Nishinoya trailed off. "Maybe you're right. After all, she hasn't directly told me no yet."

"That's the spirit!"

"You go Nishinoya-senpai!"

"You're all idiots."

"Stop calling us names, Bakeyama!"

"Oi, what'd you call me?!"

The door suddenly slammed open. Everybody froze.

"What are you guys doing?"

Even Tsukishima felt chills go down his spine at the calm, yet loaded tone behind those words. Everyone hesitantly looked to find a fuming Daichi standing in the doorway with a menacing aura surrounding him.

Asahi winced away from the captain's intensity while everybody else just tensed in preparation for what was to come.

"Um, w-we're—talking?"

"Talking? That's nice. But maybe you should hold off on the talking and actually come to practice. Right?"

They nodded.

"Great. Let's go then."

Everybody waited a moment after he left until they followed suit.

"I think my life just got cut by ten years," Tanaka said.

"Mm, Daichi-senpai is scary when he's mad," Hinata added.

"No kidding," Kageyama agreed.

Nishinoya let out a long sigh. Practice was over for the day and he had been one of the first to leave, something that was considered very off behavior on the libero's behalf. He was never one to call it in early. If anything, that was Tsukishima's thing. No, Nishinoya usually tried to stay and help clean up. And even then, he liked staying later to help Hinata with his receives.

Today, however, he just wasn't feeling up to anything. He may not have admitted it to his friends and teammates, but they could see how down he was about the whole situation with his crush. That was part of the reason Daichi didn't give him any trouble about leaving before clean-up.

Nishinoya dragged his feet as he made his way towards the school gates. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to try again because that meant that maybe this time would be different. Maybe Asami wouldn't run away.

But on the other hand, he didn't want to force the girl into doing anything she didn't want to. From what he's seen of her, she seems like a shy girl and Nishinoya would rather drop dead than take advantage of that fact.

He sighed.

Maybe one more time. He wouldn't try anything crazy, but maybe talk to her? Yeah, that could work.

If she'd hear him out that is.

He frowned at the thought as he approached the front of the school. It was starting to get dark out and there weren't many people left on campus. Just the people who were in clubs that ran later than others. Most clubs end sooner, but sports clubs and a few various others ran until after dark.

He made it towards the street and looked both ways before crossing. As he was looking to his right, however, he saw another figure making their way towards him.

It was Asami.

"Asami-san!"

He felt himself cringe at how much emotion he had unintentionally conveyed through his voice. He didn't even mean to call her name, really. His body just kind of acted on its own.

The girl's head whipped up and her eyes stared directly into his. Nishinoya smiled at the fact that she hadn't completely ignored him this time.

He ran over to her, noticing that she was looking around with a confused expression as if she wasn't sure he was talking to her.

"I'm talking to you Asami-san," Nishinoya chuckled at how cute she looked at the moment with her furrowed brows and big, wide, beautiful eyes.

"O-oh… Um, did you need something Nishinoya-kun?" she asked, tilting her head. Nishinoya noticed the hesitant look in her eyes. She clenched her bag a little bit tighter and his smile dropped a bit.

"I, uh… I just wanted to talk to you about something. Is that alright with you?" he asked.

"S-sure. I suppose that's alright."

Nishinoya nodded, "Okay, well you see… It's just that, I've been trying to talk to you all week and you've kind of been blowing me off and I just wanted to know why. Did I make you mad or something? Was it something I did in the past that made you hate me? Or maybe I just creep you out. I've heard I come on a bit strong, so if that's the case I'm really sorry Asami-san!"

He bowed deeply.

"It's just that I've had such a big crush on you for like, the entire year and I really wanted to tell you that because if you'd like, I'd really like to be your boyfriend!"

Asami stared down at Nishinoya's still-bowing figure with wide eyes.

"Y-you like me?!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Nishinoya stood straight again and nodded firmly. "Mhm. A lot. And I know you probably don't feel the same considering how desperately you tried avoiding me this week-"

"No!" she shouted, surprising Nishinoya. Asami blushed, curling in on herself a little bit, "S-sorry. I just- This had been a really big misunderstanding. I'm so sorry!"

She grabbed her bag tightly and bowed apologetically. Nishinoya was thoroughly confused at this point. He wasn't sure what she was apologizing for. Shouldn't he be the one apologizing for practically harassing her?

"Misunderstanding?" he asked, confused as to what she was talking about.

She stood straight once again and nodded, "You see, I didn't think that you actually wanted to talk to me about something. I just thought you were talking to somebody else or that you needed help with tutoring or something. My grades aren't the best though, so I was worried on Wednesday that you would be mad at me for not helping you. Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing…"

Nishinoya's mouth was left gaping. Now that he thought back to it, everything was starting to make a lot more sense. On Monday, there was a group of girls behind her in the hallway and she probably thought that he was asking her to move so he could talk to them. That's why she apologized! And then on Tuesday- Oh my gosh, that's why she mentioned her grades!

Nishinoya was left speechless at how much miscommunication went on between him and Asami over the past few days.

"Wow," he started. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but feel amused at how all of this played out. He chuckled softly, "That makes so much sense."

Asami nodded. "Again, I'm really sorry. I don't even know why you like me, I'm such an idiot sometimes…"

Nishinoya's chuckles vanished and his face dropped into a frown, "You're not an idiot Asami. Don't say bad things about yourself like that."

The girl felt herself start turning red at the intensity behind Nishinoya's gaze and nodded, finding herself unable to actually speak.

"So," Nishinoya mumbled, rubbing a sheepish hand over the back of his neck. "Now that we have all that confusion out of the way, what do you say?"

"Huh?"

Nishinoya wrung his wrists behind his back. "You know… A-about my confession."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh! Um..."

Nishinoya could feel himself slowly sinking into the depression that awaited him. Who was he kidding? Just because this whole week had been filled with one miscommunication after another didn't mean that she would automatically say yes. His hopes had raised after clearing the air with her, only to sink again when reality struck.

He pushed a smile onto his face, although it looked more like a grimace than anything else.

"It's fine. I get it, you don't have to answer," he bowed once again. "I'm sorry for bothering you Asami-san. I won't bring it up again, but I hope we can at least be friends."

He turned to head back in the opposite direction he needed to go to get home. Anything at this point would be better than being near her. He didn't think he could hold it together long enough to walk her off the school grounds and he didn't want to break down in front of her. He still liked her after all.

Before he could make it too far, however, he was stopped by a tug on his sleeve.

His eyes widened and he tilted his head to see that it was Asami.

"W-wait! Don't go…"

Nishinoya froze. What did she want?

She sighed, "You didn't even let me answer."

"Wait…" he started, turning his body back to her. "So it's not a no?"

She put her small, delicate hand over her mouth in an attempt at hiding her laughter. She then shook her head. "To be honest Nishinoya-kun, I've liked you for a while too…"

His mouth dropped, causing her to blush.

"R-really?!" he asked in complete shock. "Since when?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Asami leaned back as the distance between the two shortened. Nishinoya was practically right on top of her slightly smaller frame. He noticed that she was shying away and backed up. He rubbed the nape of his neck sheepishly again.

"Uh, sorry."

She shook her head, "No, it's fine. I just… I didn't think somebody like you would like me is all. It kind of felt as realistic as the plot of a shoujo manga."

Nishinoya watched her as he let her words sink in. Suddenly, a chuckle escaped his mouth as he shook his head in amusement.

"I felt the same way to be honest. So wait, is that a yes then?"

Asami's eyes widened a bit at how hopeful he sounded.

"Uh, I-I wouldn't mind. Are you sure though? I don't really have the best reputation…"

Nishinoya frowned, tilting his head in a questioning manner, "What's that mean?"

Asami looked down at her feet, "I just- people don't like me that much. I'm quiet, so they think… I don't know."

Nishinoya was confused at first, but felt anger well up inside of him after realizing what she was referring to. His fists clenched and his eyes narrowed at the thought of anybody messing with his Asami-chan.

He scoffed, "If anybody has any problems with us than they can talk to my fist."

She finally brought her gaze back to his, her face showing the surprise she was feeling.

"You don't have to do that," she looked away shyly, a blush spreading across her cheeks once again. This time, Nishinoya smirked at her reaction.

"It would be my pleasure to defend such a beautiful woman's honor," he stated proudly, puffing his chest out a bit towards the end. Asami's blush only deepened, but she smiled none-the-less.

She laughed and Nishinoya practically felt his insides melt at the warmth he felt because of it. He always wanted to see a smile like that on her face. It was so genuine and she deserved to feel such happiness. Nothing fake for the sake of others.

"Okay," she nodded, standing a bit taller than before. "I would like to go out with you as well Nishinoya, so please take care of me!"

She bowed once again and Nishinoya couldn't help but laugh.

"I think I've bowed more tonight than I have in my entire life," he joked, sending a playful smirk her way. She looked up at him and smiled.

It took a few seconds for the situation to actually sink in for Nishinoya. It felt kind of surreal at first, but now that he had a full grasp on what was happening, he felt a sudden jolt of excitement.

He moved beside Asami and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He pulled her into his side and sighed in content at the feeling of having her so close to him.

"I'm really happy Asa-chan. I hope you take care of me as well," he smiled widely, showing how elated he was.

Asami looked away in embarrassment, but leaned into his hold none-the-less.

"This is my first relationship though. So I'm sorry if I do something wrong…"

Nishinoya really didn't like how low Asami's self-esteem was. She was always putting herself down and thinking that she wasn't good enough.

'I'll change that,' he vowed to himself. 'No matter what it takes…'

"Just be yourself. There's nothing you can do wrong if you're being yourself."

She smiled and leaned further into his embrace, "Thank you Noya-kun."

He smiled and offered to walk her home.

Asami wasn't perfect and she knew it. But for once in her life she was able to contradict that statement.

She was perfect to Nishinoya. And from that moment on, that was all that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5: Sugawara

**It's actually really funny...**

 **So apparently, some time last week during one of my binge nights where I only got about an hour of sleep, I decided to grab my laptop and write this one shot for Sugawara. I literally didn't remember writing it until a couple of days ago and when I read through it to see if it was any good, I realized that it wasn't a bunch of incoherent sleep-deprived thoughts jotted down on a document. Yeah, I know. Shocker, right?!**

 **So here we are! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I went through a lot to make it...**

 **Not really.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Haikyuu!**

* * *

 _ **Sugawara x Natsumi (OC)...**_

"Sorry! Excuse me!"

Despite her weak attempts at apologies, Natsumi continued to push people out of the way as she raced through the crowded train station. She ran as fast as she could, hoping and praying that she didn't miss the current train leaving any minute for the Miyagi prefecture.

Fortunately for her, luck was on her side that day. As soon as she had turned the corner to the waiting platforms, her train had pulled up and she was able to slip on quickly and without a problem.

She skipped on taking a seat and instead stood as close to the door as she was allowed. She tapped her foot to relieve the anxiousness she felt as she waited for the five-minute train ride to end. As soon as the train had come to a stop, she didn't even wait for the doors to open all the way before she was out and running towards Karasuno High.

Daichi had texted her not too long ago giving her some not-so-great news about her amazing, kind, sweetheart of a boyfriend. He was barely able to finish his sentence before Natsumi had hung up on him, thrown on a jacket, and booked it for the train station.

And now here she was, cursing how out of shape she was as she quickly made her way towards the gym.

To say the players who were practicing when she stormed into the gym unannounced were surprised would be a complete understatement. Hinata practically leapt ten feet in the air before running to hide behind Kageyama while everybody else looked at her with wide-eyes.

"Natsumi? How'd you get here so fast?" the captain asked, a bit shocked that the girl had managed to make it all the way to Karasuno in less than fifteen minutes.

Natsumi, however, completely ignored his question, "Where is he?"

"Uh," Daichi stuttered. He quickly told everybody to go back to their practice drills before stepping off to the side with his worried friend. "I told you that you didn't need to come all this way. It was only a minor attack. He said himself that he was alright. He was going to call you when he got home."

"Daichi," her eyes narrowed into daggers, "Where is he?"

Daichi felt a shiver run down his spine. He sighed, "The nurse's office. I told him to rest for today."

Natsumi nodded and turned on her heals without another word.

Daichi watched the caramel-haired girl speed off towards the main building of the school with a sigh. He could see how some people tend to complain about how persistent and hard-headed the girl was, but once you actually get to know her you come to realize that her stubbornness is actually one of her best qualities.

With a shake of the head, Daichi joined the rest of the team as they finished their warm-ups. There was one person missing, but Daichi knew that he was now in good hands and was able to continue practice without any worries.

"Koushi-kun."

Sugawara's eyes snapped open at the sound of Natsumi's voice. He turned his pounding head to the side to find the owner of said voice standing in the doorway of the nurse's office.

"Natsumi-chan?" he asked, sitting up in the bed. "What are you doing here?"

Without uttering a single word, Natsumi marched right on over to Sugawara with a steeled look in her eyes. He momentarily froze at the look, knowing all too well what usually followed. He was confused though, as he had never been on the receiving end of that look. Had he done something bad?

Bracing himself for the worst, he felt his already tense muscles tense even further as he waited for the inevitable.

What he didn't expect, however, was the bone-crushing hug he found himself wrapped up in seconds later.

He looked down at the girl latching onto him like her life depended on it with a surprised expression on his face.

"Sumi-chan?" he asked hesitantly.

"Why didn't you call me when it happened?"

Sugawara's gaze softened immediately. He felt guilt begin to settle in his stomach at the fact that he had worried Natsumi over something so unimportant.

He felt her arms tighten around him at the silence she was receiving and responded with a tight embrace of his own. He turned on the bed so his feet were hanging over the side before he wrapped his girlfriend up in is arms and pulled her tightly into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry."

Natsumi pulled back enough to slap him in the arm. "Idiot. Stop thinking like that. You should have just called me. I would have been glad to help you out."

Sugawara had given her some space when she backed up, but kept his arms locked around her waist to prevent her from getting too far.

"It wasn't anything worth calling about. It wasn't even a full anxiety attack," he muttered sheepishly, his cheeks gaining a bit of color to them. "Just gave me a bit of a headache."

Natsumi pouted, "Don't give me that. Feeling like that at all is bad enough. It shouldn't have to be an attack large enough to warrant you passing out, or worse, for you to feel the need to call me for help. Even if you're just having a few doubts in the back of your mind, I want you to call me and talk about it okay? I want to help you Kou, but I can't if you won't let me."

Sugawara felt his whole demeanor soften at her words. His body finally relaxed, all of the stresses and worries from earlier had completely vanished, now leaving him with a warmth in the pit of his stomach. He pulled her close once again, allowing her to wrap her arms around his waist and burry her head into his chest. He held her tightly against him, wrapping one arm around her waist while using the other to gently stroke her soft locks.

"I'm sorry Natsumi. I promise next time I'll call you before anyone else."

He heard a muffled chuckle come from his chest, "You don't have to keep apologizing."

He smiled at the sound of her laugh. Oh how he loved that sound…

"But seriously though," she mumbled, still pressed tightly against Sugawara. "You don't always have to bottle everything up. You have people that care for you."

He nodded, realizing that she was right. He never really knew what had started that bad habit, but he knew it needed to stop. He had such amazing people that he was lucky enough to call his friends as well as an even more amazing girlfriend that has proven herself to him on plenty of occasions. He didn't know what he had done to deserve her, but boy was he glad that she was there standing by his side. She has done so much for him in the year and a half that they had been together. She has helped him in so many ways. Words could not describe how lucky he felt to have her in his life.

He traced lazy circles on Natsumi's hip, finally feeling calm after the long, stressful day he had. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and buried his face into her neck with a content sigh.

"Thank you Natsumi. I feel much better now."

"Any time Koushi."


End file.
